Distance
by kimanioverthinks
Summary: Distance means different things to different people. VariousPairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

**-**

_Distance_

-

_Distance is a funny little thing. It varies depending on the situation. It means different things to different people_.

_Like the couple with half a planet's worth of distance between them:_

"Hey, Jase," Ella cried, delighted to be able to speak to her boyfriend of three years. "How's New Zealand?"

"It's pretty nice, once you get over the fact that it's winter here," he sighed. "While you're in shorts and tees, I'm rocking in a parka." Ella laughed.

"What about birds? Any rare breeds catch your eye?" Ella asked, toying with the phone cord.

"They have a really cool species of hummingbird here, but you don't see it much during the cold times," Jason explained, his voice lighting up with excitement Ella could place, even across the crackly phone lines. Oh how she missed him. "I saw the pictures in the hotel lobby, though. And I'm taking Shane to help me find one!"

"That's nice. Did you take some pictures for me?" Ella joked. "You know how I like to see pictures."

"Um … yeah, they're on Nate's camera. I'll email them to you later. Look, El, I gotta go, 'kay? We have sound-check in five minutes, and they've been looking everywhere for me. I'll call you as soon as I can, okay, baby? I miss you," Jason said, shuffling around on the other end of the line.

"I miss you too. I'll be waiting on that call, Jase. I love you," Ella sighed in the phone, tucking her knees under her chin.

"I love you too. Bye," he replied, before the line was disconnected. Ella sat, listening to the dial tone, for a couple of seconds before returning the phone to its base.

_It could mean something else to the couple taking a break:_

"Look, Tess, I need a bit of space," Shane tried to explain, sitting on the bed beside his girlfriend. "I don't think it's working out like this."

"More space?" Tess demanded. "You could stretch the Atlantic Ocean across the amount of space we have already."

"Don't be a bitch. It's just not working out. We need some time _alone_ to think things through," Shane sighed, taking Tess' hand in his own calloused one.

"It's Caitlyn, isn't it?" Tess asked brokenly, staring up at Shane with her watery blue eyes filled with tears. "You need space to hook up with Caitlyn. Is she a quick fuck or something?"

"No, Tess … it's not like that," Shane mumbled. "We're just not working as a couple. Maybe a few weeks should help."

"Whatever," Tess spat. "Distance is probably good. I don't want to be around when Caitlyn gets here. Just change the sheets, please."

"Tess!" Shane roared. "It's not like _that_."

"Then what is it like? I can't understand properly … there's too much space between us. Sound doesn't travel well in empty spaces," Tess said angrily, getting up and throwing clothes into a suitcase. "Just listen, and listen well, to this; I don't want to be involved in whatever you and Caitlyn do. Maybe I should leave. I'm not coming back," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I just wish I was the one you'd choose."

_And something entirely different to the __man who has to break the news to the woman he loves that he's going to die:_

"Nate? Nate, please talk to me," Mitchie pleaded, grasping her fiancé's hands. "I don't understand what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Mitch," Nate Black sighed, leaning back against the couch. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You've been distant all week, why won't you just tell me what's going on!?" Mitchie cried, concerned about her fiancé, who'd taken to sleeping alone in the guest bedroom and distancing himself from her at the table. It took all her strength to corner him today.

"Mitchie, baby, please don't cry," Nate begged, wiping the tears forming at the corners of Mitchie's eyes. "I don't like seeing you cry."

"Then why won't you talk to me? You've been avoiding me all week! You don't eat breakfast with me. You don't sleep in the same room as me. You don't watch TV with me anymore. Do you hate me?" Mitchie's voice cracked, and she stared down at her jeans.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Nate sobbed, tilting Mitchie's chin up to him. "Which is why I didn't tell you earlier. This isn't easy, Mitchie."

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie demanded, staring into her fiancé's troubled eyes. "Nate."

"The doctors say there's a problem with the cancer," Nate sighed. "And it's fatal."

_And another kind of distance between the man and the woman he loves when he's just itching to touch her:_

Shane and Caitlyn sat on the couch, thigh to thigh, arms brushing. Even though their arms and legs were touching, Shane craved more. He was dying to wrap his arms around her.

Caitlyn's skin was tingling with the excitement of simply being this close.

"Caity?" Shane called softly. Caitlyn's eyes darted from the TV to him in the dark room. She swallowed loudly.

"Yes, Shane?"

"Um … nothing. Just making sure you're awake," Shane lied, inching slightly closer on the couch. Caitlyn inwardly groaned.

How could she sleep through _this_? she thought, her foot tapping anxiously against the floor. "I'm awake," she murmured.

"Good, good," Shane sighed, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

"Shane?" Caitlyn whispered.

"Yes?" Shane replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Just kiss me already," she ordered, winding her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers enclosed his neck. Shane sighed deeply, planting a kiss on Caitlyn's adorable mouth.

"We were way too far apart on that couch," Shane mumbled against her lips.

-

**A/N: As soon as I saw 'Distance', I thought of this. :D ****I know, Diabetes should have been the thing to kill Nate, but I couldn't write that. My dad has diabetes, and even though we don't agree much anymore, I'm not writing that. So, I had to go with the only other thing that I could think of at the moment; cancer. So, R&R to show support for people living with cancer… and me. Because, well, I have a disease all of my own.**


End file.
